Sorry, I'm not
by AprilMae72
Summary: Sequel to Sorry, I Can't Stay... Set 6 months after the events of the first series. This story follows Aria Megumi and the trials that were left behind. Remember, not everything is what it seems. Reviews are loved


Hey, everybody! I don't know if anyone is still interested in the sequel to Sorry, I Can't Stay... but here it is after waaaaaayyyyy too long. I have some written out but hopefully I can post what I have and get inspiration to finish this up.

Ch. 1

"Now you are sure you want to do this?" Damu looked at his daughter with sad eyes. Saranya was all ready to go back to the human world and her family was still trying to talk her out of it.

"Yes, Father, I am absolutely sure." Unlike her father's, Saranya's eyes were full of confidence and determination.

"You do remember our rules for when you get there?" Verbti signed knowing there was no way to convince his sister to change her mind.

"Yes, I do, Brother. Don't worry. Hiei will not fail."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sitting on the roof of Meioh Private Academy, a girl expelled some smoke from a cigarette that was half smoked. School wasn't that difficult, but it was tiring to have to show up to learn nothing new. Aria Megami was no genius but she wasn't stupid either. Ranking third in her class, she didn't mind. Shuichiwas always number one, and Kaito was always right behind that. However: Aria Megumi was content with the number three spot. Inhaling and exhaling one more drag from a cigarette, she flipped her shoulder length black hair out of her face. The wind on the roof was blowing and it was almost comforting in a way. She glanced at her cell phone and noticed the lunch hour was almost up.

Sighing, she took one last drag of her cigarette and promptly put it out in the ash tray she had hidden up on the roof when she first started to smoke. Carefully placing it back on top of the electrical box, she smoothed out her skirt and sprayed herself with some perfume she kept in her bag. As she started heading to the doorway, she heard it open before she got there.

Hoping it wasn't a teacher, Aria cautiously took steps toward the door. Hearing voices she paused slightly.

"I don't see why this couldn't wait till after school." The smooth but slightly irritated voice came. Aria recognized the voice belonging to Shuichi. It was only when another voice she didn't recall spoke after that, Aria realized he wasn't on the phone.

"Well, it's not like I wanted to bother you. Koenma sent me." It was a gruff voice that didn't sound like anyone at school. And who was Koenma? Taking another couple of steps Aria made herself known.

"Shuichi? What are you doing on the roof?" She asked startling the two boys. They both looked at her with confusion on their faces. "I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation. I'll just be going now."

With a slight nod to the unknown person next to her classmate, she took in his appearance for a second. He was quite short, with black spiked hair that had some white highlights. His frown was one of anger and slight annoyance. Aria felt an uneasy around this guy, like he wasn't quite human. Quickly, she made her way through the rooftop door and made her way back downstairs.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When the school day was finally over, Aria was walking to the bike rack to grab her own. Unlocking the chain quickly, she made her way to get to the streets so she could start her way home, but a voice called her name.

"Aria, wait up for a second."

"Shuichi? I really need to be going home." Aria glanced at her phone to see the time. Her parents would be home today and she hadn't seen them in months.

"It will only be a second. I just wanted to ask you not to tell anyone I had a friend on the roof. He popped in unexpectedly and I didn't want to be rude." Shuichi looked like he wasn't telling the whole truth on that, but Aria didn't push it.

"Sure thing. I would just be careful around him. Something about him didn't seem...safe." Aria glanced around wondering if she would see the same guy waiting about. She didn't sence him, but at the same time her awareness wasn't the best.

"Oh, you have nothing to worry about. Hiei is perfectly harmless." Shuichi smiled and his red hair ruffled in the breeze.

"I'll keep that in mind." She smiled and looked at her phone again. "I don't mean to be rude, but I need to get going. I will see you tomorrow Shuichi."

"Okay." Shuichi waved as Aria made it to the school gate and hopped on her bike and rode away. With a quick frown, Shuichi looked back towards the roof, noticing Hiei standing up on the barrier fence. As quickly as he saw his friend, Hiei was standing down next to the red head. "She doesn't think you are safe."

Hiei shrugged and stared at the gate where Aria just left from. "She can think what she wants. Why couldn't we sense her on the roof?"

"Aria's parents are famous exorcists. She must have inherited some sort of sixth sense from them." Kurama turned his attention back to Hiei. "We should probably get going back to the house though. You mentioned Koenma wanted us all to meet there."

"Hn." Hiei finally took his gaze off the gate and turned towards Kurama. "She has the same aura as Sara..."

"Hiei, Sara was a Goddess of the Winds, not a girl I've been going to school with for years now. Besides we haven't even heard anything from Sara in six months. Sure, the wind has done you some favors, but no guarantee that was Sara."

Hiei looked at the fox demon and knew with out a doubt he was wrong. Sara was helping him. Sara did like him in some sense of the word.

And Hiei was convinced that Kurama's classmate, Aria Megami, was Saranya.

* * *

Well there is part one. I hope that something is better than nothing at this point. I just need to get typing and go to finish this story. I think it deserves that much.

It _has_ been sitting in my computer just waiting to be finished.


End file.
